The Daughter They Never Knew
by AlietteJay.Mwah.X
Summary: This is a fanfic I've been meaning to write for a while. Its based on CARLA CONNOR from corrie. And her life basicaly. Its about a girl that turns up at the factory, claiming she's Carla&Pauls daughter. But is she?;) I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading:) xxx
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY IF IT ISN'T TOO GOOD, ITS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING. PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT, OR A CRITICISM, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT, AND HOW I COULD IMPROVE IT. THIS IS A CORRIE FIC, BASED LN CARLA, AND HER LIFE. I'VE BEEN SAYING I'D WRITE ONE FOR A WHILE, SO HERE YOU GO:) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW:) ENJOY AND THANKYOUH FOR READING:) XX**

Chapter 1.

"I wonder where Robs disappeared to. Chelle, where's Rob, I mean Mr Donovan gone? He's not been here for 2 weeks now." Sean quizzes rudely, annoying Michelle.

"I doubt that is any of your business. Now stop gossiping and get back to work!" chelle answers loudly with an annoying squeak. She doesn't know why, but the mere mention of his name makes her angry and upset.

"Else I'll 'av ta dock ya wages" Carla adds with a giggle, appearing from the steps. Looking beautiful as ever she gives Sean a wink and heads to the office.

Michelle gives the workers a glare and follows Carla.

"Yano, we can't keep it from them forever Carla. They're gonna wanna know why Robs not came back. Why not just tell them 'ay?" Michelle says alittle nervous of Carla's reply.

"Tell 'em what? That my own brother tried to rip me off? That he cares so much that he would just take all I've got without any regret or remorse? Or shall I just tell 'em how you knew all about it and didn't tell me? Or would you prefer I left that part out, 'ay Chelle?" Carla answers without thought, in an angry tone. She can't deny she's still angry at Michelle, but she didn't see the point in arguing. Chelle had always been there for her, and she loved her bestfriend but sometimes she got on her last nerve.

There was an awkward silence. Michelle felt upset, but she wasn't going to snab back because she knows she deserved that one, and probably the next few too. Carla felt bad, she knew Michelle was sorry, but she couldn't help feeling hurt. Michelle was suppose to be her bestfriend, and she totally betrayed Carlas trust.

The silence was broke by a knock on the door. It was Julie, she wanted to know if she could still have tomorrow off, Rob had told het she could, but he wasn't in charge now.

"Yes Julie you can, but like Rob agreed, you have to make up the time" Michelle answered, forgetting who was in charge.

"Don't be silly. Yes Julie you may take the day off. And you don't have to make up the work." Carla interrupted Michelle, still sounding angry even tho she was trying not to. "Julie works harder than most of them out there anyway, and everyone deserves a break now and then. That's why I'm off for lunch. A long one" Carla adds.

"I'll join you, I'm sure Julie won't mind being in charge for a while" Michelle says hoping not to be rejected.

"Alone. Sorry Chelle, I just need time to think." Carla says as she grabs her coat and handbag and heads out.

"Thank you Mrs Connor, your too kind" Julie says pleased at Carlas kindness.

With that carla leaves the factory and heads for Peters flat, passing a young girl, who looked familiar but Carla could swear she's never seen her before in her life.

The workers are gossiping as usual.

"Yeh, she said I could have the day off and not have to make up the time. She was so nice." Julie tells the girls, and Sean of Carlas kindness.

"When did Carla become good cop and Chelle bad? Chelles always been the pushover. This isn't like Carla" Sean says quite confused, and thinking about asking Carla for a day off to go see Dylan in London.

"Maybe its Peter, he's got Carla all loved up, my sisters always going on about it. Good on 'em I say. Following theyre hearts." Eva adds, playing with her hair as usual.

"Oh and your love for their relationship has nothing to do with them hurting leanne now, does it not" Sally laughs.

"Of course not. That's just a bonus" Eva says with a giggle.

"Hey, didn't Carla look angry at Michelle, I wonder what she's done" Sean changes the conversation, but its still about his bosses as usual.

Michelle can hear them talking in the background as Kirk explains how he broke a cardboard box as he was fixing it up from being flatpacked. Even the workers see that Carlas angry at her. She feels emotional and she starts to snap at kirk.

"Kirk, its just a stupid cardboard box! I don't care that its broken! Put it in the recycling and get on with packing those flaming knickers into more boxes! "

"Its not just knickers, its bras too" Kirk says, unaware how angry Michelle actually is.

"Oh flaming hell, I don't care what it is, it could be a flamin tiger for all I care! But your paided to pack them so go flaming do so before I.." Michelle didnt have time to finnish, luckily, because it looked like kirk could have cried. She was inturupted by the cocky voice of a girl.

"Am lookin for t'boss. Carla Connor. Its important!" The voice of a teenage snob took chelle by suprise and made her jump. It wasnt a voice she knew.

As she turned around to face the girl, she didn't recognise her either. She was tall, tho tha was probably the 6inch heels she was wearing. She had a green body hugging dress on and long black hair. Who was she? What did zhe want with Carla? Maybe it was her friend from LA. No. Chelle remembers Carla telling her that she was a brunette, and that she was pregnant. Plus this girl looked about 15. That was far to young to be Carlas friend. So, who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"I'm looking for Carla, Carla Connor." The girl said almost too confident for Michelles liking. She stood there, hand on hip, chewing gum that had a very minty smell, it almost chooked Izzy, who was sat by her machine dayzing up at the young girl.

"Well she isn't here. Give me your name and I'll let her know you were looking for her." Michelle replied, trying to sound just as confident, but there was something about that girl thag made Michelle uneasy, she just didn't know what.

That's just it tho isn't it, I don't know my name. My own flaming name, and I havnt a god damn clue whst it is! Now tell me where this Carla is. She can help."

It was silent for a moment, then the girl spoke up again.

"Well who are you? Your clearly not a machinist, the way you were speaking when you came in, you'd think you were the boss" she quizzed Michelle.

"I am the boss, well when Carlas not here I am, and as you can clearly see, she isn't" there was a pause then Michelle added "Look my names Michelle, I help Carla run this place. Now Carlas gone for a long lunch, so just give me your contact details and I'll have her call you when she gets back. It could be later today or it could be next week, Mrs Connor is a very busy person." She didn't understand who this girl was, or why it was so important she found Carla, but she wanted her out of the factory and away from her, and Carla. She had a feeling that this girl was going to bring trouble.

"Look, I'm family, and I really need to Carla now." The girl didn't care what Michelle had to say, she was looking for Carla, she had so many questions. She was getting angry now, she had came to find Carla and for some reason Michelle wasn't telling her where she was.

"Look, I don't know who you sre but I sure as hell know your not family! I'm Carlas sister-in-law, and she's never mentioned a little sister before, and neithers Rob. Now just tell me who you are or get out!" Michelle was angry, tbis girl was claimjng she was family. Who does she think she is? Chelle had known Carla longer than this little bitch had been alive! Michelle wanted to know who the girl was but she knew she had to get her out pf the factory before Carla got back from lunch. she knew Carla didnt need some silly little girl spouting lies and upsetting her. Not after everything Rob and Leanne had put her through! Carla was still alittle broken from the Liam/Tony thing. Michelle knew all this with Peter had brought it all back to Carla and all that happened with Frank just broke her completely. Carla had only just got back on the straight and narrow, and started to feel strong again, and Chelle wasn't going to let some spoilt little brat ruin it all and send her friend off the wagon again! Michelle was confused but she knew she had to protect Carla.

"I just want to know where Carla is!" The girl wasn't giving up. She was determined to find Carla and get the answers she came for.

Michelle was trying her best not to show her anger, but she just wanted to scream. She went to reply but as she began to speek..

I'm Carla, now who wants my autograph this time" Carla joked not knowing the seriousness of the situation she'd just walked into.

She began to walk towards the girl, she looked so familur, but Carla could swear she's never seen her before, and she definatly didn't know who she was. She stood there just looking at a girl who reminded her of herself at that age, just less posh. And the whole factory was silent, just waiting for somone to speak. The workers were at the edges of their seats, Carla was frozen and so was the young girl. Michelle just stood scared, she felt she knew what the girl was about to say. But how? How could this of happened? She knew the girl was trouble from the second she layed eyes on her, and boi was she right.

...

"Mum" the girls voice peirced Carlas ears. The workers gasped and began to gossip. Carla looked asif she was about to cry and Michelle knew there was something she didn't know.

THANK YOU FOR READING, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISNT LONG, BUT THE FIRST COPY DELETED SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING. I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN, I KNOW THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING YOU ALL;) HAHA. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW:) XXX


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3. Part 1.

A tear made its way out of Carlas tightly closed eyes, down her cheek and off her chin landing on one of her arms that were crossed over her chest, her hands gripping her shoulders as if to stop her aching heart exploding out.

All the workers had went silent upon seeing their boss fighting back her tears. They could all see the hurt in her face. Even with her eyes firmly shut they could see she was hiding something.

Carla could hear Michelle calling her name, but it was just an echo sounding over the memories in her head. She was trying to fight. Fight back the tears that threatened to ruin her reputation and expose the scared and broken girl that hid behind the strong, powerful, business woman front that she had created many years ago when she first started dating Paul. Fight back the memories of that fatal day, the months that came before it and the years after. could hear the workers start to gossip, but this time it wasn't harsh, cruel words that escaped their mouths but worries.

"OhMy, Mrs Connor, what's wrong? How can I - we help?" Hayley questioned the panic clear in her voice.

"Carla, please darling, can you hear me? What is it? What does she mean?" Chelle was in a state, she hasn't seen Carla shut down like this before, well not infront of the workers anyway. It just wasn't her.

Carla could hear the rest of them stating their worries to eachother, but there were to many voices, Carla couldnt make out what they were saying.

Eva felt a rage of anger overtake her but she didnt know why, as she boomed

"Oi, I don't know who you are but your clearly upsettin' me boss! I may not know much but I do know that Carla is the strongest woman I've ever met and she would never break down like this, not infront of us! So I don't care who you say you are, your going to leave right now!" This made everyone hushed, and the gobby teenager just stood trying to look like Eva didn't bother her but it was clear she did.

"Else I'll 'avta escort you out, and that me love, you will regret" Eva added in a lower sterner voice lowering her face level to the girl, making her step back.

But the girl was brave and she stood her ground.

Eva grabbed at the cocky teens upper arm firmly and started pulling her towards the door, angry that the girl had the nerve to ignore her.

"Get off me. Ow. I'll get you done for assault." She whined.

Eva let out a snide laugh "Ha, it isn't assault you 'ave ta worry about love" she said firmly shooting the girl a warning glare as she continued to pull her towards the door.

Just then Carla snapped out of her thoughts.

"Wait. I need to talk - get in there." Carla stopped the girls in their path and gestured to the office.

"You lot take a long lunch, I've got something I have to do." Carla states firmly before adding "oh, and please don't be gossiping, now I don't know who this girl is but I plan to find out. But for now I would like my privacy please."

Okay, so I've had to upload this chapter in 2 parts as my ipad was being stupid. As always thanks for the verviews please leave some more:) thankyou for reading, enjoy:)

Oh, and sorry for the long wait. Had writers block then loads of coursework:/ xx


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3. Part 2.

The workers agreed and headed for the door, already having their bags and coats with them.

"Oh and Eva, thank you." Carla felt good, warm at seeing Evas loyalty for her. But she couldn't help worry the girls would still gossip even if they promised not to.

Eva turned to face Carla and gave her a comforting smile. She hardly knows her boss but she had already taken a liking towards her. Maybe it was because she was a strong, confident, beautiful, business woman and Eva found that quit admirable, or maybe it was the loving way Rob had spoke about his sister, the things he said about her were so sweet and Eva had found herself taking a liking to her before she really even knew her.

As the workers left Carla walked into the office giving Michelle her signature smile to let her know she was ok. Even though she wernt.

"Shall I leave yous alone to talk or" Michelle started before Carla interupted.

"No, stay, please." She said and Chelle could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Michelle nodded and went to stand by her side. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she did know there was something, and she knew it had to be pretty big after what she just witnessed on the factory floor moments earlier.

Carla turned to face michelle grabbing one of her hands.

"Chelle there's some things you don't know. No one does. And you might not like what you hear" she told her best friend.

"Its OK. I'm here for you" Michelle reassured her sister-in-law, and noticing the fear on her face she added "always" and gave Carlas had a ccomforting squeeze as the two woman turn to face the girl.

...

Ok, so I know its not very long, or interesting but I thought I'd keep the suspense up a little more. Oh and I also had writers block. Sorry for such a long wait for a crap chapter. Please leave a review and favourite maybe?;) Enjoy and thank you for reading:) hope to upload a new chapter tonight:) xx


	5. Chapter 4

**OK, so this is really crap. I have written an extra 6 or 7 chapters for both fics, but they're on my Ipad that's deciding to be stupid and won't turn on. I realised how long I hadn't updated for and thought I'd write a quick chapter, now that i finally have my laptop working(YAY!)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and for how bloody terrible this chapter is. It was just really quickly written in my break from studying:L I will most probably take this chapter down and reload again when I've had the time to put more time into it and make it a lot better. But yeh, heres chapter 4:D SORRY AGAIN FOR HOW RUBBISH IT IS.**

** Much love, .X**

* * *

Chapter 4.

The girls and Sean went to the pub, with the intention of getting drunk of course. They all take their seats in a booth, while Eva goes to fetch her round in.

"Do you think that girl really is Carlas daughter?" Sean starts the gossiping.

"Mrs Connor asked us not to be gossiping Sean, please, leave it." Hayley tries to stop them before someone overhears. Hayley and Carla have formed a strong bond over the years, and she doesn't like the way Carlas mood changed so dramatically in the factory and wishes she could help, but she supposes getting the workers to keep quiet about the girl is the best she can do.

"Who ever she is, she clearly upset Mrs Connor. She was cryin' and everything. Something wasn't right." Julie continues, ignoring Hayley.

"Yeah, I actually felt sorry for her. It just didn't seem at all like our hard faced bitch of a looked confused too. How long have them two know eachother anyway?" Beth chirps in, quite intrigued in all of this.

"Since they were little. Maria never stopped going on about how Liam and Carla had been friends since they were about 12 years old, and she didn't stand a chance, blah blah blah." Sean replies.

"And Paul, Carlas ex husband. How long where they together?" Beth carries on.

"Since they were 15. Why? Where are you going with this?" Sean questions, confused, while everyone else at the table just listens to they're two-sided conversation.

"Well, if Carla and Michelle have been friends that long then surely she'd know right? But she looked as confused as us. Plus the girl would be her niece, unless Carla cheated on Paul." Beth states, like it's the most intelligent thing ever.

"Well we all know she has form." Sally adds viciously, she still isn't that fond on her boss.

"Who has? For what?" Eva arrives back at the table with their drinks.

"Mrs Connor has form for cheating." Eileen answers.

"And why are you all talking about her?" Eva snaps, looking at Sally. She never really did like her.

"We were just trying to figure out who the girl is. We're not slagging her off, are we Sally?" Julie states nervously, directing the spotlight back on Sally.

"Well she said not to gossip so we're not going to. Alright?" Eva states, with a glare aimed at Sally. She really does like Carla, and feels quite protective over her.

* * *

At the factory Carla and Michelle take a seat, Carla in her chair and Michelle on the edge of the table close beside her.

"Well sit then." Carla orders, she really isn't happy with this girl. The girl takes a seat. They sit in silence for a while. Carla doesn't understand who this girl is. Her baby girl is dead. Gone. Just like the only 2 men who knew about her. She misses Paul and Liam. She misses having someone to talk to about Sophia, someone who completely understands. She knew they'd know exactly how to approach this subject.

_How did this girl even know about Carla and her past? No-one did. Not even Michelle. Shit_ she thought, _Michelle, oh God, shes gonna be so upset._ but Carla knows she needs her to be able to do this, and knows she'll understand. This gives her the courage to question the girl.

"Who are you?" She says bluntly, not caring at all for this piece of trash.

"I'm your daughter. You've gotta understand, Please let me explain everything, this is hard for me too. My whole lives been a total lie." The girls says, on the verge of tears.

Carla gives her props for the waterworks, but this girl is really upsetting her. Michelle just stays quiet, she really doesn't understand any of this.

Carla nods and the girl continues. "Well I gave birth to my twins last months and my little girl. Dempsey, she's sick, she needed a bone marrow transplant. I got tested but it failed, I wasn't a match."

"What does this have to do with Carla?" Michelle intercepts her.

The girl just breaths before answering "please, I'm getting to it, I just want you to have the whole picture, know as much as I do."

"Well just hurry up. Don't you think you've wasted enough of our time." Chelle snaps. She's so angry. But what did Car mean 'theres some things you don't know.'? She decides to shut up and listen.

"Chelle let her talk, the faster we know her _story_ the faster we work this mess out." Carla gives Chelle a gentle smile. then tells the girl to 'get on with it'.

"And my boyfriend, the babies' dad, he's dead" She takes a breath, Chelle and Carla look at each other. They can almost feel the girls pain, _they defiantly know it_. She can't be lying. _Can she?_

"Sorry. Urm, so my mum and dad got tested too, and my brother and sister. Anyway, we found out our blood types, but it didn't add up. The doctor said so, because both my parents are A's but I'm a B. My brother is an A and my sister O. So the doctor said he'd do a DNA test. My dad wasnt my dad." The girl paused, she realised this story was too long.

"I've been talking ages but urm, my mum, she swore she never cheated on my dad, ever, and he was 100% my dad. Then a different nurse came, to try and calm everyone down, and she said how there's sometimes a mix up at the hospital, she said its extremely rare, but when a baby is born premature the doctors and midwives are rushing around trying to get them into incubators and that and sometimes the wrong names can be put on a baby, especially when there's a new nurse working. And there was that day, a new urm, agent nurse."

_She knows Sophia was premature. Who is this girl?_ Carla thinks.

"Anyway, there was 3 baby girls born premature and I met the other parents and a DNA test was done, I'm not there's." She paused for breath again, shes speaking quite fast. Michelle has almost zoned out, remembering her ordeal with Ryan and Alex and the baby mix up. Carla remembers the other parents and their babies;

There was a single mum, she only looked about 19, no family came to visit her or anything. Then there was two couples. One couple had a baby boy, he was much bigger than her Sophia, and he left sooner than any baby there. Then there was another, they had a son, he was only 4 bless him, He didn't really understand, he'd get angry when the nurse told him he wasn't allowed near his sister. The couple was quite sweet, The dad would always bring Carla a cup of coffee when he went to fetch there's, didn't offer, didn't need to be asked, he just did it. And the woman seemed so prepared, Carla didn't have a clue, she really helped her. She reminded her a lot of Michelle.

"So I must be yours." The girl says, interrupting Carlas thoughts.

Carlas in tears. "NO! My baby's dead!" she shouts. "My baby's dead." she repeats quieter. That's when Michelle fully takes notice._ Dead?_ she thinks. _Carlas never had a baby_ as far as Michelle knows.

"I'm not mum. I'm not. Please. Please believe me." The girl begs, in tears herself now.

"No! Your lying. Who are you? How do you know about my Sophia? I never told anybody." Carlas so angry now. She doesn't understand why this girl is making up such a horrid story. _What did she want? Was it money? Was she a relative of Franks? Frank defiantly did his research on Carla, maybe he found out before he died. Maybe he set this girl up to get revenge on her_. Carla felt faint. The office was suddenly very small, she felt claustrophobic, she needed to get out of there. Fast.

* * *

**Like I said, it's a rubbish chapter. I'm so very sorry. But please review maybe? Xox**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, So heres another chapter, decided in my day off I would write another chapter. I want to say a huge thank you to CorrieFan23 for taking the time to leave kind reviews for each chapter. It really means alot:) And thankyou to all my other reviewers too.**

**So this chapter has alot going on and I will probably update again later. Anyway, I decided Michelle needs a bigger part in this story so I gave her what the soaps would call a 'Storyline' I hope its not too much. Also sorry to any Leanne lovers for my upcoming chapters, you might not like them. :) #Muchlove . OX**

**Hopelly you'll enjoy this. XO**

Chapter 5.

Carla runs out of the factory, Michelle hot on her heels. "Carla!" She shouts after her, but obviously being ignored. "Carla babe, wait up!" She tries agian, but Carla just keeps running. "Carla! Please!" Michelle tries once more, just as the workers leave the pub to see Carla turn the corner.

"Everything Alright Chelle?" Sean shouts, not out of noseyness but because he actually cares.

Michelle turns around as not to seem ignorant, but as she does she trips on the cobbles and falls face first. She smacks her head hard and knocks herself out. Sean and the girls rush over to help.

Sean kneels by michelles lifeless body and screams "Call an ambulence! NOW!" as he turns her around to see the large gash on Michelles head and the amout of blood gushing out of it.

Carlas takes a look behind her now realising Michelles voice had disapeared. When she sees an empty street she decides to sit on the wall and rest.

A few minutes later she pulls off her disigner 6inch heels and starts walking again. She doesn't know where she's going. She's nowhere near hers or Peters flat, but she doesn't care, she just wants to be as far away from all that as possible.

Michelle wakes confused and disorientated. Seeing a nurse she fears the worst. "My baby. Hows my baby? Is he Ok? Oh God please say he's OK." She starts rambeling. _Baby?_ Steve thinks. _She never told me we were havin' a baby_.

The nurse looks confused so Michelle gives her some more information, and with that the nurse leaves to get a sonogram machine.

"Chelle, I didn't know you were pregnant." Steve voices, wanting to know more. Michelle doesn't recognise the voice and shoots her head around to see who it is, leaving her dissy for a second.

"Who are you?" She questions the strange man sat in the chair next to her hospital bed. Steve stares at her in shock, he doesn't know what to say. "I said who the hell are you?" Michelle quizes more rudely, annoyed by his blank expression. Steve just keeps staring, saddened by what he realised is happening. "If your just going to ignore me you best just leave!" Chelle snaps. Getting impatient she adds "And tell that nurse to hurry up!"

As Carla turns the last corner to her destination she realises where she is. She sees the big Church, the black fence and all the gravestones. Her heart had brought her straight to _her Liam_. She didn't even have to think about it.

She walked through the big black gates and down the path to_ his_ grave. She hadn't even made it there before her eyes were filled with tears. As she bent down near the slap of rock with his name on the floodgates opened and all the tears she'd been holding back raced down her cheeks.

At the hospital Michelle is getting really angry. No-one will listen to her, all the doctors and _that strange over weight guy_ were just huddled around the machine she was strapped up to near her bedside wispering and giving her the occacional pitty look. _What was going on? _she thought, then suddenly her worste fear popped into her head.

"OMG! MY BABY! My baby! Hes dead isn't he? Please! I need Dean! Get me my Dean!" She shouts between huge sobs. That was all the confirmation they needed. Michelle was suffering with amnesia, _but how dangerous was it?_

**Please review! Means alot:) Thank you. XO**


	7. Chapter 6

**So heres another chapter. I may not update in the next few days because I'm trying to update my other fic. But I keep getting teary(Please tell me I'm not the only one still hooked on Liarla) Haha. Anyway, this fic isn't going to be one with an actual ending for a while. I'm just going to do it like the soaps, and have different storylines, but based around The Connors. Right now I'm focusing on 2. Michelles amnesia and Carlas daughter. I hope your enjoying this. :) Please leave a review. Means alot. XO**

**And also, Thank you to those who followed/favourited this fic:) XO**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Carla had been sat at _his_ grave for almost an hour, just talking to Liam about their past and how much she misses him. Some stories made her giggle but they'd soon turn into heart wrenching sobs. She loved everything they'd done together. From their _first dance at his 21st_ to_ making love in her wedding dress_, the one she was suppost to marry Tony in. She couldn't help feeling quilty, sat there, telling a man that wasn't her partner she loved him. Liams dead, but she has and always will love him more than anyone else. As much as she loves Peter, it doesn't compare to what she had, _has with Liam._

* * *

Michelle is insisting the hospital call Dean, her brothers and Carla, but NOT her mum and dad. She doesn't want them flying down here, worrying for her, when she feels fine. "Flamin'ell! Can you please just call them instead of standing around looking puzzled!" Michelle shouts at the nurses once more, but again they just give her a sypathy look and carry on wispering. "Urgh! Give me my bag and I'll do it!" Chelle demands, getting impatient with the nurses lack of comunication. She still hasn't seen her 38 year old body. The doctors are telling her she has to stay wrapped up in the blanket. As far as she knows, she 18, pregnant and her boyfriend Dean, is still alive, along with her two brothers, Liam and Paul.

* * *

"I regret not running away with you everyday ya'no. _I need you Liam_, why'd ya have to leave 'ay? I have Peter, but he's not you. Oh God, I shouldn't be saying that, I love him, 'course I do, but I'd choose you anyday, just know that Lee.

Carla's still talking to Liam, she doesn't know why, she just finds comfort in doing so. The graveyard has been empty the whole time Carlas been there, but she was glad she could just sit there alone talking to the love of her life.

Another half hour had passed when Carla hears footsteps. She doesn't look to see who they are, it's just another person come to visit a loved one. The footsteps keep coming. _Great_. She thinks, _they're grave just had to be by my Liams_. She sits in a more comfitable possition and whipes her face. She realises that her mascara must be everywhere because her sleeve is now a grayish colour. She starts saying her goodbyes, knowing she wouldn't feel comfitable pouring her heart out infront of some stranger. "Carla?" She hears the familular voice bounce of her eardrums. _Shit, oh God, today? Really?_ she thinks, not wanting to see that paticular person anytime soon, never mind here.

"Carla, are you OK?" The usually dizzy brunette questions. Carla turns to face the woman, eyes puffy, cheeks red and covered in the mascara remnents the tears dragged down her face, hair wet and out of place from her crying and running, and she still looks absolutely beautiful, even if she feels she must look astate. The jelousy of how gorgeous Carla is pulsing through the woman.

"Maria, please I can't do this right now." Carla says so quietly its almost inaudiable.

"I heard about the girl. At the factory. Sean told me, I'm sorry." Maria states, seeing what a mess this has caused and knowing theres something Carlas kept secret.

"Oh for God sakes. Who else knows? I told them not to talk about it. Urgh what was I thinking, they just love poking they're flaming noses in other peoples buisness." Carla says bluntly, pushing past Maria.

"Its not like that. Sean was worried about you. Honestly, I didn't come here looking for you, but I'm glad I found you Car. Look, I know we've had our arquements but I thought we were friends after the whole Frank thing." That name makes Carlas skin crawl and Maria sees her cringe at it. "Sorry." She appologises, thinking she should. "Anyway, look, I'm always here if you need to talk." She finnishes. Carla doesn't know what to say._ I must look a right mess if Maria is offering a shoulder to cry on._ She thinks to herself.

"Thank you." she says timidly. Maria gives her a warm smile. She's seen this Carla before, and she hated it. It really did upset her. She knew she needed her more than ever now, expacially with Michelle in hospital. _Shit._ She says in her head.

"Carla. I need to tell you something." She starts. Carla just keeps looking at her, waiting for her to explain more. "Its Michelle." Thats all Carla needed to hear and her mind was in over drive. _Oh God, whats wrong with her? Is she OK? Why's Maria here? Oh God._ Maria just looks at her sympathetically.

"Maria, what is is? Is she? Shes not? Please tell me she's alright." Carla is in tears again. Her mind automatically thinks the worst.

"Oh God no, shes alive!" Maria quickly informs Carla, realising her mistake. Carla lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looks at Maria waiting again for her to explain more. "She fell, took a blow to the head, knocked herself out. She's at the hospital with Steve. Thats all I know." Maria says in the easiest way possible. Then realising how bad that sounds she adds "But I'm sure she's alright. Everyones been trying to ring you Carla. Why didn't you answer?"

"That doesn't matter right now, I need to get back to the street to my car and get to the hospital. Chelle, she needs me." Carla rushes her words, still thinking the worst about Michelle condition.

"No look, your in no fit state to drive Carla" Maria starts but Carla cuts her off.

"I have not been drinking!" She says blantinly. Annoyed at such remarks. _Besides, I could bloody well have a drink if I want to, after everything I've been through I deserves one, or ten._ She thinks.

"I'm not saying you have" Maria quickly defends herself. "I'm just saying, your all shakey and you can't stop crying. Let me drive you 'ay? It'd be safer. And you'd get to Michelle faster." She tries to encourage her. Carla feels pittyed. She hates it. But she knows Marias right and agrees.

"Let me just say goodbye." Carla states, needing to tell _him_ she loved him once more before she leaves.

"I'll go wait in the car." Maria smiles again and heads to her car. She turns on the heater so its warm for Carla.

Carla kneels at his grave once more. "I love you so much Leebugs, just know that. I need you to know that no matter how much Peter means to me, I will never, ever stop loving you." She kisses her fingertips and runs them over _his_ name, engraved in the stone._ Liam Barrington Connor_. Carla still giggles at his name, she can't help herself. "Barrington" she says in a funny voice as she stands up. "Bye Leebugs. I love you baby. Oh, and I'll look after Chelley, 'course I will." She adds. Knowing he'd want her to. But she wants to enall. She loves Michelle, so much. She's always been there for her. Well mostly. And she couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

She climbs in the car and they head off. She's gratefull for the ride but she can't help the feeling at wanting to scream at Maria. She hates how she treats her like a little girl in these situations. She just wants to be her again._ The old carla._


	8. Chapter 7

**So obviously I've gone a lot off topic, but I promise the girl will be back in the story soon. Maria has a little story of her own in this and the next chapter, because I'm hoping to make her a bigger character later on in the fic. I hope you enjoy and if you don't like all the different things going on then just leave a review telling me and I will slow it all down a bit. I just get idea after idea and I can't get them all down. Anyway here's another chapter as always PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY. xox**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Carla jumps out the car and starts running towards the entrance of the hospital before Maria had even stopped. She just desperately needed to see Michelle. Now Maria had told her everything Sean told her, she thinks it's all her fault. _If I had just waited, spoke to Michelle, she wouldn't have been running on those flaming cobbles._ She thinks

"Carla! Carla wait!" Maria shouts, but Carla just keeps running, she knows Maria will catch her up while she's speaking to the woman at reception.

Inside Carla's got directions to Michelle's private room, and her and Maria are running like they're lives depend on it to get there. She didn't recognise the room number, or ward yet. Maria doesn't understand the rush, the receptionist already told them they weren't allowed to see Chelle just yet, and that a doctor wanted to speak to them first.

"Bloody 'ell Maria! Keep up!" Carla shouts to Maria without even looking back.

Maria hadn't been keeping fit recently, she thought she wouldn't have to go to the gym because her little boy Liam and work would keep her busy enough, but works so easy and Liam just doesn't have much energy, he hardly walks and he never speaks. It's never worried her 'til now. She's never really thought much of it before, but now she realises, he's 5, he should be doing these things. She's seen how hyperactive an average child of his age can be and he is nowhere near that. _I must get him to a doctor._ She thinks, and taking her mind from where she is going, she runs straight into a porter and a trolley he was taking somewhere, sending everything crashing to the floor, including the Porter.

She thinks she should stop to help clean up, but Carla's still rushing off and a couple of nurses came rushing to their aid so she was fine to carry on.

Apologising she goes to run but collapses on the floor. "Owwww! Ahhh, God." She wines. She looks at her leg to see a giant slice right through her jeans and straight into her leg. When she bumped into the trolley, a scalpel had cut her and dragged open an artery. Looks like she was needing urgent help. Suddenly there was a good-looking doctor at her side, pushing on her leg, in a place that, if she wasn't loosing so much blood, would be quiet intimate.

Carla had rushed on without Maria, not realising she had hurt herself badly. As she arrived near Michelle's room, steve and a consultant stopped her. "Carla" Steve greats her, and she flashes him a quick smile before turning her view back to the doctor.

"We need to speak about your friends condition before you are allowed in to see her." The tall man in a white coat spoke to her, Carla had seen him before, he's older now, as is she, but he is the consultant that treated Paul when he had his accident. Upon realising this Carla feared the worst again. She tarts thinking _If he was Paul's doctor, and he died, then_ "OMG! Michelle. Is she gonna be OK? Please God let her be OK." She stutters.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she's awake and stable. Don't worry. It's not her physical health we're worried about." The consultant confirms. Carla just looks on confused.

"Come to my office and I'll explain further into her condition and tell you our plan of action, which will involve a lot of your help Mrs Connor." The consultant gestures to a room to his left. Carla recognises the room too, and then the one Michelle's in. Shes exactly where Paul was. Same room, same consultant. Same office. Carla didn't know if she could do this.

She goes to move but is physically unable. Her mind is dead set on not going into that office again, she can't and she can't go in that room either. _That's the room Paul died in. Why isn't Michelle demanding to be transferred. She looks lost. This in not how she would usually react. Whats wrong with her?_ Carlas minds in overdrive once again.

"Mrs Connor. Would you like to enter." The consultant speaks, waking Carla from her thoughts.

"Urm, not in there, no. Is there not any other place. See that's the room you told me about my husband's condition a few years back. He died, and, and I just don't think I can face it." She says and then nervously she adds "Sorry."

"Oh my, Mrs Connor. I'm sorry, I didn't think. Of course we can talk somewhere else if it will be less distressing for you." The consultant, Dr. Harvey, replies. Very understanding of Carlas request.

"Thank you." Carla says sweetly. "And urm, I'm sorry if I'm maybe being unreasonable, I don't mean to kick up a fuss, but, the room my friends in, Paul, my uh, husband, Michelle's brother, he died in there. I don't think either of us are very comfortable with the idea of her being treated there." She adds. She doesn't know why but she's gone all shy and timid. Not like Carla at all. She's just so worried about her friend, and she knows the doctors meant no harm, so she isn't going to demand and get angry. She just wants things sorted fast so she can see her beloved Sister-in-law and best friend.

She had completely forgotten about Maria. She didn't know that just down stairs she was being cut open and sewn back up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, my internet was cut off, took awhile to be able to pay the bill(Opps;P) but here's chapter 8&9, I hope you enjoy.**  
**Also I hope you're enjoying all the different story lines, if not please say, I will try cut down:) Please leave a review. I promise this is going somewhere and the daughter will be a much bigger character soon enough. :) 3**

**Chapter 8.**

In the office Carla sat trying her best not to cry but was finding it extremely difficult. The doctor had told her all about Michelle's condition and was now putting the plan they had discussed into action. He left Carla alone in the office to get her head together and in a fit state to see Michelle.  
Out in the waiting room Steve has been trying Ryan's phone for almost an hour now but still no answer. He doesn't know if he should stay, comfort Carla or go and find Ryan.

* * *

Ryan has his phone on silent. He's sat in the café enjoying a cupper. Katy has just dumped him and he knows that if he goes to the Bistro for just one pint it will turn into a night on the town and he wouldn't be able to resist the temptations of cocaine. So instead he is just going to have a warm coffee then go see Sophie for some advice.  
Just as he is almost finished his coffee a girl comes to his table.  
"Urrm, there's no spare seats. Can I share with you?" The girl asks as Ryan looks up to see a gorgeous raven haired girl. His heart beats faster, it's never happened before and he's unusually nervous too as he replies "'Course ya can kid." and stands up to pull out the young girls chair.

The girl takes a seat and then Ryan sits back in his, ordering another coffee so he has a reason to stay and chat with the beauty sat in front of him.  
"Not seen you around before kid. Just moved?" Ryan inquires starting a conversation.  
"Urm, I just came to visit family. Names Sophia." she answers with a smile. She's never been nervous before, and neither's Ryan but they are today.  
"Mines Ryan." He smiles back before adding. "So how long you going to be down?" He doesn't think to ask about her family, he's more interested in the girl herself.  
"I don't know. As long as it takes I guess. Up to them if it becomes permanently though." Sophia answers without thinking.  
"What takes?" Ryan asks confused.  
"Ah, doesn't matter. So you live 'round 'ere then?" She says changing the conversation. She doesn't want to give too much away to a complete stranger.  
"Yeh, 7 years this December." He says surprised at his own maths. Seeing Katy approaching the café he adds "Could show you around if you like. It's not much but its home, ya'no."  
"Urm, go on then, this coffee isn't very good anyway." Sophia giggles and they stand up to leave just as Katy enters.  
Ryan blanks her, linking arms with Sophia and giggling about some joke he honestly didn't understand.  
They both feel a connection, they don't know what to call it and neither of them want to bring it up, thinking the other might think they're coming off a bit too strong.

* * *

Back at the hospital Carla has pulled herself together and is readying herself to help the doctors break the news to Michelle. She is angry at Ryan for ignoring hos phone, but she understands that he's probably in a pub somewhere drowning his sorrows and looking for answers in the bottom of a bottle, the same as she had done when she was last dumped. Carla is silently hoping Ryan doesn't touch the coke.

Maria has left theatre now and is on the ward recovering. She feels selfish about not asking after Michelle, but she hasn't been center of attention in so long, and she is loving that right now she is.  
"Is there anyone you would like us to call?" The nurse chirps to Maria, and Maria sees this as a chance to ask about Michelle but decides not to and instead answers "No, my family live in - this isn't major enough for them to travel down here. I'm fine thanks." The nurse looks at her sympathetically and walks away.

Upstairs Carla stands outside Michelle's hospital room watching the doctor try to calm the depressed woman. The consultant has just told Michelle that she has Amnesia, and of course Michelle is denying her condition and questioning where the "Stupid Doctor making schoolboy errors" got his training.  
Michelle is demanding to see Carla, as the doctor has told her she is waiting just outside. The doctor insists Michelle look in the mirror and lets him unwrap her from the blankets. Michelle doesn't want it all to be definite. If she hasn't seen her body, she is still 18. She can't just loose 20 years of her life.

Carla glides into the room and Michelle gasps. "That. No, Car? Please, this can't be happening." Michelle states breathlessly.  
"Its me babe. Look at the state of you 'ay. You really need to stop headbutting those cobbles, always seem to get us in trouble you." Carla giggles, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Carla" Michelle states again shocked. As she bursts out crying Carla runs straight to her bedside and cuddles her. The doctor leaves them for a while. They lay like this for about 10 minutes while Michelle gets her head round it all.

* * *

Suddenly the doctor arrives and disturbs them again. "I recommend you take a look at yourself now Michelle. It might bring back some memories. Does she have any particular scaring or tattoos? They might help job her memory." The consultant inquires, directing the question to Carla, figuring she'd know.  
Carla takes a minute to think. Michelle hasn't been in fights, or car accidents like her, she doesn't really have many scars she didn't receive before she turned 18.  
"Oh, urm, a tattoo, on her inner thigh. She got it on her 30th, though, she didn't remember getting it the morning after, never mind now." Carla giggles, remembering how shocked they were to see their matching tattoos after a night on the town to cheer Michelle up about being ''old''.  
"Well its a start." The doctor says as he assists Michelle in getting from under her covers.  
"No, I, but I, no." Michelle gasps at her tattoo as Carla flashes hers.  
"They match hun. Look, this is me, Carla. I've been through everything with you, and you with me. I'm here for you darling, please, please try to remember." Carla states holding back tears, and swallowing the lump in her through.  
"Baby, I believe you I just can't remember. Why can't I remember? I want my brothers, and Dean. I need Dean." Michelle cries and Carla can't stop herself, she breaks down, choking on sobs at the mention of Paul and Liam, and the sight of poor Michelle breaks her heart.  
"Whats wrong? No. Why are you crying? Please get me my Dean." Chelle shouts through sobs.  
"Mrs. Connor. Can I please speak with you outside." The doctor questions wondering why she is in this state.

Outside the room Carla explains that Liam, Dean and Paul all passed away, and that Steve is Michelle new partner. The doctor listens carefully to Carla and tells her how he thinks that Michelle's brain is almost choosing not to remember the past 20 years, because of everything she has been through. He tells her how even what Carla has been through with Frank and Tony will be blocked out because of how close the two women are and that it is clear that they feel each others pain.

Carla pulls herself together again, she can't remember the amount of times she has broken down that day, but she knows she needs to be as strong as she can for Michelle, and feels having Peter there will make her stronger, so she calls him as the doctor checks on Michelle.

She doesn't know how Michelle will take the news about Dean and her brothers, and she knows she can't just walk in her room with Peter on her arm, but knowing he's in the waiting room will give Carla strength to stay in a reasonable state through this tragedy, and support Michelle.

Carla really had forgotten all about the girl at the factory now, and Maria for that matter. Neither of them crossed her mind. In the waiting area Steve had given up phoning Ryan, everyone thinks he's on a bender, and no use here. If he had stayed away from the coke, this surely would send him straight to it. He was just best left in the dark for now.

* * *

**Okay, so I did have chapters 9&10 written but stupid me didn't think to save them and my computer crashed:( I'm half way through my second edit of chapter 9. :) Xo**


End file.
